


Get On Your Knees

by marieannetoinette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Black Female Character, Characters of color, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Character of Color, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieannetoinette/pseuds/marieannetoinette





	Get On Your Knees

"The thing is, Mr. Gibbins... I actually _like_ rewarding those who deserve it."

Annalise looked down at Wes kneeling in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back. She took in the way his chest rose and fell, the flush that stained his skin from his chest to his cheeks and the lightest sheen of sweat dusting every inch of visible skin. His arousal was apparent and his dick strained against the small black drawstring shorts she'd given Wes to wear. It gave her a familiar thrill to have him as her boy, at her feet, and she walked carefully so that her own arousal wouldn't be too obvious, though at this distance it would be difficult for Wes not to hear a soft squelch with every step she took.

"Do you think you deserve a reward, Mr. Gibbins?"

"I don't know, ma'am, but I want one," he said and swallowed; Annalise could see his pupils dilating further and when he wasn't speaking his mouth hung open slightly, jaw slack.

"Good answer. Good. Answer." She bent over slightly and laid a hand gently against Wes's throat, just under his chin.

"Do you want to taste me, Mr. Gibbins?" she asked.

Wes bit off a moan and his dick twitched in his shorts.

"Yes, please."

She slapped him hard, open handed and stared him down, still slightly bent over. When Wes turned back to her, the left side of his face was even redder and he was panting and fighting a smile. The brown of his irises were almost invisible.

"Yes, _ma'am_. _Please_." he corrected himself. Annalise stood and chuckled, patting Wes on the head. She turned and sat in a white upholstered armchair behind her, untied the belt of her her emerald robe and opened her legs.

The only thing she said to him was, "Remember, no hands."

Wes shuffled the short distance between himself and Annalise on his knees across the living room. For a moment, when he reached her, he just laid his head on her thigh, staring up at her and letting the warmth of his breath brush over her smooth dark mound and inhaling her scent. She lifted her right leg over the arm of the chair, and Wes took that as his cue to begin.

At first, he just laved his tongue over the seam of her labia, licking up excess that had seeped through. Annalise let her head fall back and placed her hand lightly on the back of his head, not to press or even guide him but to ground herself. Wes continued licking, pressing more and more against her labia until they opened under the press of his tongue and he was licking her hole, her lips, and her clit with every sweep. He used the tip of his tongue to dip into her just enough to get wet and then flicked her clitoris. Annalise jerked once and moaned, and Wes repeated he motion until Annalise grabbed onto his hair to pull him away. He turned his attention to her labia, sucking on her inner and outer folds, then pushing his tongue as deep into her as it would go, and starting again.

Annalise was openly panting, one hand in his hair, the other on his shoulders digging in and leaving bruises. Her hips lifted whenever he penetrated her with his tongue helping him go deeper without losing his balance. Wes's hands were still behind his back lightly gripping each other and his knees, neck, and balls were staring to ache, but Annalise's shudders pushed the sensations to the back of his mind. He latched onto her clit and sucked hard, rubbing his tongue from the top of her entrance to the underside of her clit. Annalise clenched, shook, and cried out, squeezing Wes's shoulder hard enough to leave bruises and gripping his hair. Wes took one last suck and let go, sitting back on his heels when she released his hair.


End file.
